Amor profundo
by flor.loto
Summary: Una pareja se ama por la noches mientras que ella recuerda como fue... ES UN FIC MUY CORTO... ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE


**Amor profundo.**

La luna llena se encuentra en el centro del cielo oscuro… es la única testigo de un amor profundo.

El chico pasa sus manos por la cintura desnuda de ella la cual gime levemente, la chica abraza la espalda de su acompañante y recuesta su cabeza en su hombro, cierra los ojos y recuerda como empezó esta historia de amor… su historia de amor.

"_Flash back"_

La joven de cabellos de seda color morado, se encuentra acompañada de su anciana bisabuela, a lo lejos divisa a Ukyo, esta joven se encuentra comprando aperitivos para su restaurante, inconscientemente Shampoo siente algo de rencor hacia ella, se quiere meter a la cabeza que la razón de su odio es por que ella es otra de las prometidas de Ranma y no por que el otro día se encontraba platicando con una persona que empezaba a hacer parte en su vida.

- Hija – habla la anciana – ve a comprar la pasta y las verduras… yo por mientras iré a ver a mi yerno – Al parecer la anciana tenia otro plan para atrapar a Ranma. Shampoo asiente con la cabeza y camina donde se encuentra Ukyo.

Su fuerza de voluntad evita que le de un beso de la muerte y termine matándola. En su mano sostiene el pepinillo común en esa región.

- Muchas gracias, Takahashi – se despide la chica de la gran espátula.

- A ti Ukyo suerte en el día – termina el señor que trabaja en la tienda – Shampoo no te había visto, que vas a llevar el día de hoy –

- 3 kilos de pescado y otros dos de camarón – pide Shampoo terminando con una sonrisa forjada.

Unos minutos pasan y le otorgan lo pedido, en su mente no deja de pensar a Ukyo con el amor de su vida… el amor de su vida, no puede ser, por que el amor de su vida es Ranma, o acaso se enamoro de… niega inmediatamente con la cabeza, ese sentimiento no puede entrar en ella, por ella se casara con Ranma.

Continua caminando y ve a su "rival" doblando en una esquina, deliberadamente la sigue, pero en el momento de doblar su corazón se agita… sus sospechan eran ciertas se encontraba con el… ¿pero por que?

Empieza a caminar y pasa cerca de los dos, su fuerza de voluntad la ayuda nuevamente para no matarla, Shampoo solo llega a escuchar un "Yo te ayudare, vamos a mi casa".

Su largo camino y tormentoso termina en su restaurante, entra y comienza con los preparativos del día, un sonido tradicional al abrir la puerta se escucha.

- Bienvenidos... – los ojos de Shampoo se abren como dos conchas mostrando sus perlas – en que… te… puedo ayudar – tartamudea, delante de ella se encontraba Ryoga con unos cuantos tulipanes en forma de ramo.

- Ho… Hola Shampoo – Ella sonríe estaba feliz.

"_Fin Flash back"_

Shampoo sonríe como lo hizo aquella vez.

- Te vez tan linda cuando sonríes – le murmura la voz de Ryoga en los oídos de su amada.

- Ryoga… te puedo decir algo y no te burlaras de mí –

- Dime… -

- Antes de que fueras al restaurante aquel día con el ramo de tulipanes te había visto con Ukyo, y casi me muero… por que pensé que tu y ella… -

- Tontita… Ukyo es mi gran amiga, los dos tenemos muchas cosas en común – Shampoo al oír estas palabras tiene ganas de matarla – pero a la que amo es… a ti – Shampoo abraza con mas fuerza a Ryoga.

- Y yo a ti… oye Ryoga… todavía sientes algo por Akane… -

- Shampoo, Linda sigues dudando de esto que siento por ti – Ryoga se queda viendo los ojos de Shampoo, ella baja la cabeza.

- Akane fue mi primer amor, pero ya comprendí que ella esta feliz con Ranma, y yo con tigo -

- Querido tengo algo muy importante que decirte… -

- Dime –

- Estoy embarazada –

En ese momento Ryoga no pudo ser más feliz

_Fin_

_**Hola me presento mi nombre es Shineily y mi Nick es … pos este es mi primer fic en la comunidad Ranma jojo y empiezo con este Shampoo y Ryoga, en lo personal amo esta pareja y para su desgracia esta no será la ultima de esta pareja, al igual me gusta introducir novedades en las comunidades jejej claro con parejas que casi nunca estan juntas… la verdad no me agrada mucho el Ranma/Akane…**_

_**Creo que con esto me despido… espero sus comentario de este pequeño Fic y que opinan sus criticas constructivas serán bien aceptadas =D**_


End file.
